Your New Cuckoo
by Genevah
Summary: Sequel to the unfinished These Are Days. Rory and Jess leave Stars Hollow for college... different colleges, Yahoo-ed at 78.6 miles between them.
1. Reality

**Your New Cuckoo **

**Author:** Genevah

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** It's top Secret… I don't even know…

**Disclaimer:** I claim to own nothing.

**Things You May Need To Know: **This takes place sometime towards the end of Rory's first year at Yale. And if you haven't yet, you might want to read **These** **Are Days**.

.

.

**..…'.' '.' …..**

_Drip…_

_…_

_Drip… _

_…_

_Drip drip… _

_…_

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip… _

…

_Drip drip…_

_…_

_Drip…_

He slowly stirs from a great sleep. His eyes still closed in the hopes that the god-awful noise would stop within the next few seconds so he could drift back to the silent, relaxing world of dreamland. He's so close…

_… dripdripdripdrip… _

… yet so fucking far away.

A heavy sigh escapes from his lips. His hand emerges from out the warm place in his boxers and rubs his eyes in clear distress, desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

He hears her soft breathing next to him. A small smile soon forms across his lips, tiny butterflies move within his stomach. He remembers where he is.

He wonders what time it is. His eyes are still shut and he assumes that it's at least morning because his eyelids could never shield the callous light that her huge window lets in during the daytime. He hates that damn window… when he's trying to sleep that is.

If it wasn't for that persistent dripping sound, the glaring of the sun alone would have waken him up. He is reluctantly fully awake now as his senses come into tune with his surroundings. He finally decides it is time to open his eyes, ready and willing to see his beautiful girlfriend's sleeping face… the thought of sleep already forgotten.

He slowly opens his eyes, but instead of seeing Rory, all he sees is white. He blinks twice, thinking his eyes just needed some adjusting to. He knows he's not looking at her white cotton sheets. It is a completely different texture. He can conclude that it is somewhat coarse and soft all in the same instance. Fur. It's definitely fur, he thinks to himself. He moves his head back to get the full view of what's in front of him.

He jerks back, disturbing the stillness and sleep around him. He realizes what he's woken up next to.

"Ah Christ!" He pulls the hem of his sleep-wrinkled white t-shirt up over his head and quickly shields the rest of his body with the covers. He could pass as a ghost if you look at the whole of him. The crisp white sheets blanket around him, revealing nothing but his human form. Quite disgusted with the sight he had just seen, he wipes his face, hoping to rid any nasty-ness that may have rubbed against him in his state of sleep. What a niice morning! First he is awakened by the never-ending drip concert her sink is performing and second, instead of seeing his girlfriend's gorgeous face, he sees the butt of his girlfriend's precious pooch. And what a lovely sight it is!

Rory softly moans out of her sleep, a sweet sound that Jess has come to love. Unconsciously, her arm stretches up over her head, loving the feel of the cold wall it rubs up against. Her arm flops down at her side making a loud thump against the mattress. She turns and rests on her side and slowly opens her eyes. She sees the most adorable big brown eyes peeking out from underneath long lashes.

Her free hand reaches out to scratch him behind his ears then ending on her dog's favorite part underneath his chin.

"Morning Rocco," she greets, her tone sounding a bit depressed. She had the loveliest dream, the kind of dream that feels so real she could almost taste it. It started out really sad, but in the end right before she woke up, she felt the happiest she'd felt in months.

The all too true feeling of missing him was ever present in her dream, manifesting itself into something she could not handle. The true meaning of heartache being experienced first hand. And the need to see him could no longer be denied. Her pride swallowed, she asked him to take the trip to Yale. And he had said yes. He arrived later that night, with her favorite choice of foods – Chicken Vindiloo to be exact with three simosas and garlic gnon. And although Indian food was her favorite, it was left on the coffee table downstairs untouched. The only thing she wanted at that moment was Jess… to hold her and never let go. And in her dream, he did just that.

Rocco began his homage of licking his master's hand, his affectionate way of petting her. Her mind wanders, thinking how cute it was finding her dog sleeping on her pillow next to her head. It's always interesting to discover where Rocco's going to be when she wakes up. He's not one to sleep in the same spot.

She takes her small Shih-Tzu from his comfortable resting place and shifts onto her back, laying him onto her tank covered chest. Her gentle strokes soothe him back to sleep.

Jess pretends to clear his throat from beneath his t-shirt, feeling a bit neglected that she hasn't acknowledged him yet. He's never come second to Rocco in the bed. He's always the first to be petted in the morning… so to speak.

With the gruff sound of Jess clearing his throat, she is taken with happiness once again, the same happiness that she felt in her dream. It dawns on her that last night was real.

He _is_ here.

She angles her head in the direction of his voice. She giggles, giving him a weird look.

"Why is your shirt over your head like that? You look like a ghost."

Her blue eyes delicately scan the length of his covered body. He looks inviting and warm, and she remembers how it feels to have his body against hers… Heaven.

He answers with a disgusted laugh… however that may sound.

"Don't tell me you've come to the conclusion that your previously thought decent-looking-girlfriend looks completely hideous in the morning."

He smirks underneath his shirt mask, thinking his girlfriend is anything but decent-looking or hideous.

"Well I have to admit… when I wake up in the morning, I expect to see the soft lovely features of your face… not the soft lovely features of your dog's _ass_," he mumbles into his shirt.

She laughs. She thinks it's pretty comical that she got to wake up to the 'pretty' end.

"That's his special way of showing you how much he loves you. You should feel privileged. He doesn't do that to just _anyone._"

"I should hope so, me being the only one who shares a bed with the two of you." He half-jokes.

She lifts her little dog from her stomach and comes up to a kneeling position. She lays Rocco down at the foot of the bed and he instantly curls into ball. Eyes already shut. Turning back to Jess, she pulls the blankets down to his legs, no longer hiding him from her. She moves over him and straddles him. He flinches a little from the rough way she sat on him. He adjusts her hips so that she's where he wants her to be and soon finds that's where she wants to be too. He could tell by the seemingly innocent grinding she sneaks in as she lies down on his bare chest. Her soft hair tickles his skin and on instinct, he smoothes her silky tresses. She moves under him, resting her chin on his torso.

She stares up at him smirking. "Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"You are Jess right?" She teased. "What with your face covered and all, I can't really tell. I'd hate to think that all along I thought you were Jess, and then come to find out that you're that guy I brought home after a wild night at a frat party."

"Huh-ho, you think you're funny huh?" He asks, gently tugging on a lock of hair.

"I've been told that quite a few times, so yeah, I'd say I'm a pretty funny gal."

He aims to tickle her, but she firmly holds him back. "Hey, hey, hey. You know I hate being tickled."

He concedes and his hands take on a surrender stance. "Alright, alright. No tickling… but you gotta take that back."

"I take it back. You are the only guy I want to take home after a wild night at a frat party," she says sweetly, "… not that I would ever have a one night stand with someone… nor would I ever go to a frat party…," she rambles on more to herself, but quickly cuts it short once she realizes that she's saying more than necessary. "-so are we good?"

"I dunno… I tend to hold grudges."

"Jess..."

He chuckles. "Fine. Just no more wisecracks about other guys in your bed… it hurts me." He pouts, mockingly holding his heart.

She rolls her eyes at him. "So… could you kindly take your shirt off? I'd like to see what _you_ look like in the morning." She pretends as though this is their first time waking up next to each other.

"Okay… but prepare yourself," his tone of voice deepens for effect, "… I look a lot sexier than usual in the morning," he says, playing along.

"I'd like to be the judge of that thank you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Its good thing you're lying down… wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Jess pulls his t-shirt up over his head and throws it across the room. He ruffles his hair with both of his hands, then looks down at her. It never fails to surprise him that even after two and half years of being with her, she still makes his heart stop at the sight of her.

She stares at him, pretending to be uninterested.

_Sexier.__ Now there's an understatement. _

"See, this is where you come in and swoon over how hot I look," he mocks quietly as if he's reminding her of what she's supposed to do. She feigns confusion.

He notices a certain glint in her eyes… the same glint she gets when she's- And as if she's heard his thought, she confirms and finishes it for him at the same time.

She sits up, bestriding his thighs, her hand delving into the hole of his boxers. She knows exactly what she's looking for and upon finding it, she gently slips it out and slowly into her, all the while, leaving Jess breathless and highly aroused by her actions.

He groans slightly, basking in the wetness engulfing him. Two words come to his mind. _Pure bliss._ And it's a sensation that only Rory can achieve.

"You're so fucking wet," he smiles wide-eyed. And as harsh as the words may be, the delicacy of his voice send delicious shivers throughout her body.

He grabs her by the hips, grinding her harder into him, willing himself to hold off until she meets him. But it has been so long since they've been together like this and she felt so warm around him…

_She's so fucking wet! _He wanted to cry like a baby it felt _that_ good.

Not able to contain himself anymore, he sits up hugging her to him with one arm, while the other steadies them as he lays them down, her back now against the bed. He buries himself in and against her hungrily. Her pleading and moaning only add to his insanity, causing him to release in her a mere few minutes later.

After his ecstasy subsides, his shameful eyes meet hers. He kisses her chin and makes a trail of kisses to the side of her lips, then lays his head on her shoulder, his finger softly running the length of her neck.

"Sorry." He quietly says.

"Don't be." She eases, running her fingers through his thick hair, knowing how he loves it when she does that.

"I... you were so-"

"It's okay Jess." Thinking to herself, she giggles.

"What?" He didn't think it was so funny.

"It's pretty flattering."

"Oh yeah."

"Uh-huh."

He kisses her softly on the lips, signaling only the beginning of him making it up to her.

A glorious hour later…

Rory lays beside him completely limp and completely satisfied.

She forces herself to speak. "That was…" She wracks her brain, searching for the perfect word describe what she felt, only to find out that there are no words to describe it. It was more than amazing, more than phenomenal… more than _mind-blowing_.

"You okay?" He had hoped that he was gentle with her.

"Um yeah… that was… I don't know what to say." She giggles. "I feel like I should thank you."

He laughs. "You're welcome." He says lamely.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Missing the warmth of his body, she carefully climbs on top of him and lays her head down on his chest again, entrancing herself with the beating of his heart. She tries to push away any dreadful thoughts about him leaving.

"I should let you wake up to me more often."

"Hush you," she playfully scolds.

_A little while later. . . _

They both awake hearing shuffling coming from the bottom stairs of the loft. The intoxicating aroma of her favorite Kona brand coffee starts to permeate her room, making her mouth water.

"When did you say he was moving out?" His voice is raspy from sleep.

"I didn't and he's not. This is _his_ place, remember?"

"Right." _How could I not?_

**..…'.' '.' …..**

**.**

**.**

comes up from behind you and whispers in your ear _Reevieww__… Reevviewwww…_


	2. Realization

**Your New Cuckoo **

**Author:** Genevah

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** It's top Secret… I don't even know…

**Disclaimer:** I claim to own nothing.

**..…'.' '.' …..**

**Flashback**

"Wow." Lorelai's eyes widen with awe. "Very… _posh_," she says with a hint of haughtiness in her voice.

She shifts a little to the left, still glued to the entranceway, not quite ready to move forward yet. The sight before her is just too alluring. It's one of those 'You can look, but you can't touch sights'.

The décor of the loft is stylishly simplistic. Though simplistic, not necessarily meaning inexpensive in appearance, because everything in the apartment is indeed expensive. Two huge pieces of artwork adorn the rich two-tone blue-gray and taupe painted brick walls, making very attractive focal points. And the lighting, not only drawing attention to these abstract paintings, set the mood throughout the room. Not too bright. Not to dim. But perfect enough to enhance the comfort vibe that the place emits.

Her focus moves from the abstract art pieces to the two windows on either side of them.

"My… those are huge windows."

"Yeah. It's nice. Though not too big on privacy."

The floor-to-ceiling windows are breathtaking; enriching the overall grand appeal of the size of the loft. Whether it is natural light from the sun during the daytime or the moon during the nighttime that enters these windows, they are both equal in its ability to captivate and mesmerize.

Although Rory likes the whole sex appeal of the sheerness of the oversized curtains, she didn't like the fact that the people who eat in the restaurant across the street from them could easily see into their living area. Plus, the location of their apartment, smack in the middle of downtown New Haven, with the hustle and bustle of other restaurants, shops and businesses nearby, didn't help much either.

"My God… it's like I've been sucked into an episode of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy." Lorelai says as she forces herself to step away from the entranceway so she could digest everything. She takes two steps down and walks, further still, until she's standing in the middle of what would be the living area. She leans against an industrial column, quite possibly for support as she looks above her.

Sleek black painted exposed duct work run across the high ceilings conforming to the urban flair of the apartment, along with black wooden beams strategically placed throughout for support and added dimension.

The contemporary furnishings outfit the living area, and all other areas for that matter, taking on function and form. From Italian Leather to chenille, these luxurious textures encase sofas chairs and ottoman. There is a certain masculinity about it, which of course should be expected. It is, after all, owned by a young man.

"This is _incredible_ Rory." Her mother says with absolute wonder.

Rory understands completely. Her eyes were the same size as her mother's are right now when she'd first step foot in his loft.

Lorelai gasps suddenly, covering her mouth with her hand. "He's got one of those plasma televisions you can put against the wall." Lorelai points to it as if Rory hasn't already seen it. "It's humongous… I wanna move in." Lorelai says in a childlike whiny voice.

"I don't think his mother would appreciate that Lorelai." Luke finally chooses to speak. It's the first sentence he's uttered since he'd stepped into the apartment and Rory can't help but wish he would tell her he likes the place too. His opinion does in fact matter to her.

Lorelai glares at him. "How dare you say that? I'm not thaat old. I'm like Dick Clark—This skin", she points to her face "will stay as soft and as firm as the day I was born… my hair may go grey but this face will remain youthful… _and,_ if I may,_ sexy_… I didn't want to tell you that Luke, but I've been told that by many boy's his age." She mocks being insulted. "Tell him Rory. Don't guys your age think I'm hot?"

Rory nods, "You are what they say 'one hot mama'."

Lorelai shoots her gaze to Luke. "See. I'm 'one hot mama.'"

Luke smirks, fully amused. He dares. "'Mama' being the effective word there Lorelai."

She scowls at him, playfully of course.

"So Luke, whaduya think… huh… I already know how mom feels about it… so…"

"Uh. This is nice."

_God, it's like pulling teeth._ _Nice. That's__ it. That's all. _The two unbeknownst to the other think this simultaneously.

He wants to say more. He wishes he could say more, but he still feels like an outsider. Not part of the family. Not yet worthy to give his opinions… _to her_.

He did like it though—the apartment—aside from the windows. _That kid needs to get thicker curtains. With all that money, couldn't he afford to buy thicker curtains?_ He still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she was going to be living with a guy. One that wasn't her boyfriend. And on that note. _How could Jess let her move in with this guy?_

"I'm gonna go help them unload the U Haul." He wants to leave before he says what he's thinking out loud.

"Alright hun, don't hurt yourself. You're not as young as you used to be." Lorelai jokes, batting her baby blues at him. "Try not to break your hip. You may need it later." An overstated wink at Luke sent him to the edge.

"Ha ha. You're a funny one, _Mrs. Danes_."

Lorelai's smile is bright and sincere. _God I love the sound of that. _"Say it again." Lorelai orders, walking up to him, the tour of the apartment is lost for but a moment. She throws her arms around him, waiting anxiously to hear those words again.__

"Mrs. Danes." He says again, but quietly this time.

_Could it sound any more perfect?_

Luke's smiles adoringly at his new wife, it's the kind of smile that radiates even in his eyes. They kiss… _very passionately_.

"Alright you two," Rory deigns it necessary to interrupt before the two go at it in front of her. Heaven forbid. It would scar her for life. "Your honeymoon doesn't start until you guys are _in_ Hawaii." She says a matter-of-factly.

Dumbfounded, Luke suddenly remembers Rory is in the room.

"Right." It's kind of funny to see Luke get flustered. He's been getting flustered a lot lately since he'd been married to Lorelai. Always getting caught being all lovey-dovey with her. Unable to suppress the urge to be affectionate in the company of other people. "I'm gonna go and unload."

Lorelai and Rory look at each other and start to giggle.

Luke shakes his head at the two.

"Too easy." Lorelai says to Rory.

"Yes. He walked himself right into that one."

"I'm leaving now."

"Pip. Pip. The faster the better." Lorelai says, releasing him from her arms. "Oh and Luke… keep that in mind for later mmmkay."

"EEW! Gross! Offspring ears in the room." Rory says, thoroughly disgusted, covering her ears.

Embarrassed Luke quickly makes his exit.

Lorelai continues on and takes some lengthy steps across the living area into the kitchen. She feels on the granite counter tops, admires the chrome knobs and modern wooden cabinets.

"Man this is a nice kitchen."

Rory follows and sits on a bar stool. Arms lean against the table, listening to her mother's every 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"What I wouldn't give to have a place like this when I was twenty."

Rory only smiles when her mother looks at her. She has yet to see the _best_ part, and boy is she going to love this one. _Note the sarcasm._

"Let's go see your room now." Lorelai says affectionately playing with her daughter's hair.

Rory slowly gets off her seat. And as if stalling for time she tucks it under the table… unnoticeably slow.

She nervously pulls a strand of her hair between her lips. "Okay… uh… this way." She says, gesturing the way to her new room.

She leads Lorelai towards the metal staircase and tentatively smiles. She looks up, as does Lorelai.

Lorelai then stares at her daughter.

Rory expects that look on her face… that look of disapproval.

"You're sleeping up there?" Lorelai points up.

Rory nods again.

She shakes her head looking at her daughter with a very displeased look then starts up the metal staircase without saying anything. Rory follows.

At the top of the stairs, Lorelai instantly sees her living space. It's spacious, mind you, very spacious, but the key word _instantly _doesn't sit well with her. _One.__ Two._ There's only two walls. One full one and one with a huge window in the middle of it_.__ How could this be? How could this possibly be?_ Metal railings do not constitute as walls to a bedroom. _Bedrooms have four walls… and a **door**!_

"Uh… ha… no door?" She asks Rory, very uncomfortable with this new found discovery.

Rory smiles a little, hoping it would lighten the mood. "No door."

Lorelai doesn't stop with the shaking of her head, her displeasure clearly written all over her face.

"Um…" Lorelai fidgets looking at her feet, unsure, unsure about everything. "I don't know about this Rory."

She can tell Rory she doesn't like this. Everything. The whole living arrangement. Her living with a boy. But she knows that she doesn't really have the right to tell her she can't move in. She's grown. She has to keep reminding herself that. She's grown into a lovely young woman, and she should be treated as such.

"Mom…"

"And Jess approves of this?" _Heh__ heh… Jess my boy. Yes. He could tell her not to move in._

"No…"

_ I knew I liked you Jess._

"… not at first, but he's agreed to at least tolerate it."

_Drat. I should've had a heart to heart with him. _

"Huh."

Lorelai stares at the bed. It's right there. In the open… sort of. This could possibly be a good thing. Lorelai hopes. _Harder to have sex… with just two walls and no door…___

Lorelai musters up a smile. _Not like it matters much, she's had sex on a balcony…** of her parent's house**._

She sighs, defeated. "I approve then… I guess. If Jess can, I should too."

The wave of relief compels Rory to throw her arms around her mother and hug her. "Thank you."

Lorelai can't believe how independent Rory has become. It's sad, for Lorelai, she sees Rory's future, albeit very promising, she can't help but feel that motherly pang in her heart that she won't be a constant part in that picture. She knows it's too early to think like that. They're still very close, not as close as she'd like, not as close as they used to be, but very close nonetheless.

"That's the last of it." Jess says loudly to nobody in particular and looks around the room for a quick resting place.

A long while later…

The guys were exhausted. Moving all of Rory's furniture and books to her new upstairs room wasn't as easy as initially thought. Eighty percent of her stuff are books. Thick ones, small ones, hard ones, soft ones. Put them in a box and they just all equal heavy pounds of words.

"Alright sweetie, I'm sorry I can't stay long enough to help you put all your things away, but I have to be up early tomorrow." Lorelai told Rory.

Rory surveyed the room. It was a complete mess. There were piles of clothes and books and nick-knacks everywhere from an earlier mishap with one of her moving boxes. Needless to say, Rory's things have taken over the loft.

She looked back at her mom and put on her best pouty face. "Alright… if you _have_ to go… then I guess you _have_ to _go_." Rory says in her best surly feel-sorry-for-me voice.

Lorelai tenderly smoothes her daughters' hair and gives her a tight squeeze. "Ah, I'm sorry babe, but Luke and I really have to get going. More packing awaits us."

"I know." Rory said in a sad child-like voice. "Thanks for everything though."

"I'm sure those big strapping boys over there will be happy to help you put your things up."

Rory looks at Jess thoughtfully. "I can't wake him up. He looks so peaceful. He must've been really exhausted… my poor baby." She says with a concerned smile.

Lorelai looked at her daughter with her 'eew' face.

Jess had fallen fast asleep on the plush tan leather sofa. Not a care in the world that he was sleeping on top of some of Rory's books and clothes.

"Yeah I wouldn't wake him." Lorelai eyes land across the room and spots a full head of messy blond hair. "What about that one?"

They both look at Tristan lying on the hardwood floor.

Rory follows her mother's gaze. "Oh my god." Rory quickly walks towards him and kneels retrieving her unmentionables he's been sleeping around and on top of.

"Why Rory, you didn't tell me Tristan had a fetish with women's lingerie." Lorelai mocks.

"Tristan, get up." Rory nudges his shoulder, while desperately trying to remove her bras from under his head.

"Hmm- five more minutes."

"Get up, you… you perv."

Tristan's eyes open and he lies on his side propping his head up. All three pairs of eyes were on the lacy lavender bra whose strap was momentarily stuck around his earlobe.

"Lavender's my favorite color Ror." Tristan teases. "How'd you know?"

Rory glares at him and grabs the bra and the rest of her undergarments and stuffs them into the nearest box. She looks to her mother. "How fast can grandpa get me that nice apartment a few blocks from the school?" She jokes with a serious face.

"Now now… play nice you two." Lorelai walks over to Rory and hugs and kisses her goodbye. "Oh and Rory, you really shouldn't wake Jess. Seriously. He looks _really_ comfortable there on that _couch_. Mmhmm. I don't think your _bed_ would have that same comfy effect."

"Mom…"

"What?" Lorelai says innocently. "You're still my little Rory. No boys are allowed in your room." She jokes.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Uh… ookay."

"That means you bub." Lorelai points at Tristan. "You may think that since she has no kind of door to keep you out, you can just waltz up into her room without knocking... nope. Nu-uh. You will yell from the top of your lungs to get her attention and then and only then will she come downstairs to you. Not _you_ upstairs to _her_. Capeche?"

Lorelai finally smiles at Tristan's weirded-out look. "I'm kidding, but seriously though, please respect my daughter's privacy and announce it first before you make your way upstairs into her room."

Tristan nods respectfully. "You have my word, Lorelai."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I'm gone." She's almost halfway out the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, there's some food in the fridge. I noticed that it was pretty scarce in there, so while you guys were hauling Rory's junk upstairs, I took the liberty to order a whole bunch of Chinese food that'll last you weeks… er until it goes bad. Rory's a master at smelling out rotten Chinese food, so you're in good hands Tristan. Alright roomies, I'm off to get lucky!"

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Don't forget to call me before you guys leave." Rory reminds her mom before she disappears through the door.

"I won't!"

The two new roommates stand in their spots looking at the other awkwardly.

Tristan breaks a smile first. "So…"

"So…," she nods feeling awkward, "this is weird, right?"

"Very, but I'm sure everything will go back to normal."

"Right."

"So uh…" Tristan starts walking in the direction of his room. "… I guess I'm gonna turn in."

"Oh… yeah… okay. I'll just try to move all this mess upstairs."

"Do you want me to help you, 'cause I can help you?"

"Oh no, that's okay. You've done a lot today. Tomorrow maybe… if I haven't cleared it all?"

"Alright." Tristan nods. "I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night."

"Night."

Rory thinks for a minute. She's _really_ done the unthinkable. She moved in with Tristan. Who would've thought?

She looks at the clutter again and it just makes her tired. She decides to put it off until tomorrow morning. She grows more exhausted every time she looks at her stuff.

She looks at the sofa where Jess is sleeping. It's big enough for two to lie down comfortably, but instead of crawling in next to him, she sneaks between his legs and rests her body on top of his. He rouses a little.

She smothers him with light kisses until he wakes.

"Mmm," he moans into her mouth. His arms snake around her back and his hands slip into her pants taking full grasp of her bare rear, pushing her into him.

Rory breaks away from the kiss. "Hey-"

"No talking." He demands playfully and pulls her into another warm kiss.

She pulls away again. "Jess-"

"I said no talking." Again he engages her into a steamy kiss.

"Mmmm-… Jess… mmm-" _God__ he's so good at that._ "… hold on a second."

Jess sighs a little. "What's up?"

"I don't think we should be doing _this_ down here… it seems kinda rude, don't you think?"

"No."

"C'mon Jess."

"What? He knows we're a couple. And what do couples do? They couple. And we're just coupling. No biggie. I'm sure he knows not to come in here if he hears _you_ moaning."

She glares at him with big blue eyes and playfully punches him in the stomach.

"Fine… we'll continue _this_ upstairs."

Rory smiles brightly. "Good idea."

She gets up and pulls Jess to his feet. He crouches down signaling her to hop on to his back.

"Are you sure you can carry me… I mean, your muscles must ache from carrying all that heavy furniture up those stairs." Rory says in a mock attempt at being concerned.

"You know you want to get on."

Rory jumps onto his back. "How can I turn down a piggy-back ride?" She says a matter-of-factly.

"_You_ don't."

She jumps onto his back in a very unlady-like fashion, almost sending her and Jess tumbling to floor. Jess quickly gains his balance, purposely giving her a bumpy ride towards the stairs.

"Giddy-up!"

The next morning…

"Wake up sleepy-head." Rory sings into Jess ear and then lightly bits down on his earlobe.

He opens his eyes and looks around. Everything looks ten times tidier.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would've helped you."

"Liar."

"Okay so… I would've watched you." His smile couldn't get any wider. He loves this. He wishes everyday could be this good.

"So what's on your agenda for today?"

"Well I've still got that paper to write… sure you don't want to write it for me?" He asked her jokingly of course. "I'll pay you."

"Bad." She gives him the stern face.

He ruffles his hair, not wanting to say the inevitable. "I should leave soon."

"Nooo." Rory pouts and plops herself comfortably on top of him, snuggling into his welcoming arms. "You're not allowed to leave… ever."

"Have to. Paper won't write itself… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put it off till the last minute. Believe me I'd stay longer if I had a choice."

Jess still couldn't get over the fact that his girlfriend was living with _him_. Sure they were all friends, but for the life of him he just couldn't trust Tristan alone with Rory. Sydney or no Sydney.

"When will I see you next?"

"I'll try this weekend. No promises though."

He wasn't able to make it that weekend, or the next, or the next after that. Schedules clashed. School was demanding. But they still had the telephone. The one thing that kept their long distance relationship a little less difficult. 78.6 miles give or take between them. Two and a half hours drive on a good day. Him in New York. Her in Connecticut. 78.6 miles give or take between them. Two and a half hours drive on a good day.

Not bad at all. Right?...

**End of Flashback**

**..…'.' '.' …..**


	3. It Could Be Sweet

**Your New Cuckoo**

**Chapter Title: **It Could Be Sweet, Like A Long Forgotten Dream**  
**

**Author:** Genevah

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Rory/Jess

**Disclaimer:** I claim to own nothing.

**Author's Note:** _I found this short piece of drabble going through my old back-up cd's. Thought I'd post it._ _I highly doubt I'll ever write more to this story… so please take it as it is… _

**…**

**…**

**...…****'.' '.' …..**

He stares up at her ceiling, the straightness of the beams, the perfectly placed air ducts and sighs.

He stares at his entwined hands resting on his sternum. Disconnecting, and then reconnecting. Disconnecting, and then reconnecting. He did this with his fingers for at most five minutes.

He sighs.

He lies on his side and stares at Rory. Stares at the lock of hair curling over her face. Stares at her slightly parted lips. Stares at her closed eyelids. Her rhythmical breathing is so soft he could barely hear it.

He fingers lightly through her silky strands, curling the stray hair behind her ear. He moves his face near hers. Touches her nose with his, and then lightly and slowly feels her lips with his.

She doesn't stir.

He moves away from her, again he stares.

He sighs. Thinking. Wondering. Dreaming.

Bringing his hand to her face again, he opens one of her eyelids gently with his thumb and index fingers. One azure eye open…

The other slowly flutters open too. His hand retracts and settles comfortably in the space between them.

She stares at him confused and dazed from sleep. A pitiful pout overtakes her lips and her hand blindly feels for the covers and pulls it over her head.

He sighs.

His hand grabs a handful of blanket and quickly yanks it off of them, tossing it behind him, parachuting to the floor.

Instantly she balls up, hugging her knees into her chest. The azure eyes glare at him. She moans and whines and groans and the only thing that came out English was his name.

He laughs and gently moves over her.

She straightens to accommodate him, her legs no longer tucked into her chest, her back now against the mattress.

He's her human blanket.

Neither speak so she attempts to go back to sleep, closing her eyes.

"No more sleeping."

She mumbles and whines again. Nothing comprehensible this time.

"I've been awake for an hour waiting for you to wake up," he tells her.

She opens her eyes, flitting them up and down and all around before staring straight into his.

"Still dark. No sun."

She is right. There is no usual morning sun beaming in through her window. Her room is still dim, as if the sun is just starting to rise.

"It's 10a.m. Rory."

"Not possible."

"It's gloomy outside, that's why there's no sun." He says as if explaining to a four year old.

Her hands finally wrap around his waist, sneaking inside the hem of his t-shirt.

He's so warm.

"Perfect. The best time to stay in bed… and _sleep_."

"I'm tired of sleeping."

"How can you be tired of sleeping? That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard you say."

He chuckles and kisses her lightly on her nose. _She's_ the most _absurd _girl he's ever met.

"Come on. Try it with me... Close your eyes baby."

He can't help but love it when she calls him baby.

She looks at him expectantly and waits for him to close his eyes.

He gives in... at least for now and does what she asks of him.

A moment later, hoping that he'd join her in her quest for sleep, she speaks. "There, now doesn't that feel good?"

He peeks at her and sees that her eyes are closed.

She could be so crazy sometimes.

"Rory."

"Shhh."

"Rory." He tries again.

She pouts sweetly and opens her eyes again.

"Get up."

"Nooo. One hour. That's all I'm asking. Why don't you go take a shower or better yet… go downstairs and make _me_ breakfast."

"Man aren't we domineering this morning?"

"Go." She gently nudges him. "I need sleep."

Jess moves off of her and stands beside the bed watching her squirm for warmth.

"Wait… come back. Keep me warm."

"I'm taking a shower. You want me to keep you warm… come join me."

"Jeeeesss." She frowns, her hand just grazing his arm when she stretches to grab him. "Come back. Come back." She acts out the famous Kate Winslet line.

He has already disappeared behind the bathroom door. "Meanie."

"Rory!" Tristan calls from downstairs. "You awake yet!"

Rory's eyes fly open again. "Can't a girl get some sleep around here!" she cries.

"Get your lazy ass down here and get some lunch with me!"

"Take Jess!" She yells and then mumbles to herself, "then maybe I can finally get the sleep I deserve."

Tristan rolls his eyes. He had no idea that Jess was visiting…

Jess' hands hold onto the edge of the bathroom counter, letting the steam from the hot shower engulf him. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and then focuses at the look in his eyes before the steam erases him.

He's happy. He's so fucking happy he could see it in his own eyes. The same eyes that showed no emotion until he'd met Rory.

Then it suddenly dawns on him, like a flick of a light switch… he was acting like a lovesick girl. Thinking sappy things. All Rory's doing of course. But fuck it! He was fucking happy goddamnit! He deserves some happiness right?

He pulls his shorts down to his ankles kicking it towards the wall behind him, absently stroking himself once.

And the sex with this girl… he wouldn't touch it. He wouldn't change a damn thing about it. Always intense, never a stale moment.

He steps into the hot shower, letting the beads of water relax him further, welcoming the dirty thoughts of her float around in his mind.

He stands there. Still. Eyes shut. Listening to the hypnotizing sound of the shower. Imagining the sweet hum of her breath against his ears.

She gave him a good five minutes to himself when he hears some movement within the bathroom. He instantly knows it's her and doesn't bother opening his eyes, even as he feels her naked body slide against him from behind.

**..…'.' '.' …..**

**…**

**…**


End file.
